Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss
The Jaws of the Abyss is the one-hundred and fifth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Tritannus and the Trix search for the Ocean Gate that leads to the Bermuda Triangle on Earth so that Tritannus may absorb powerful toxins and continue their conquest for the power to rule all of the oceans within the Magic Dimension. Meanwhile, the Winx are doing their best to survey the Earth's oceans for any dangers that they can solve with their newly acquired Harmonix. After catching word of strange occurrences happening at the Bermuda Triangle, the Winx decide to investigate and are surprised to see Tritannus and the Trix fighting against an army of Selkies. They try to break up the fight but everyone is caught off-guard once a giant-mouthed monster emerges from the seafloor to swallow up their friends. The Winx and Trix are now forced to work together to save those close to them from the gluttonous beast: the Jaws of the Abyss. Plot The story opens up with Tritannus and the Trix swimming through the depths of Andros' oceans, seemingly looking for something. Tritannus tells them that they are "almost there," but Stormy feels like they have been swimming for an eternity for whatever they are looking for. Icy notifies her sisters that they are almost near the infamous Bermuda Triangle but Darcy remains skeptical as they have not passed by any sunken ships. Icy agrees but points out that they have come across another immense treasure: piles upon piles of chemical waste. She then urges for Tritannus to absorb the toxins in order to strengthen himself but Tritannus believes that he can find better waste where they are headed. The group swims farther into the depths until they come across the Ocean Gate and Tritannus sets it so that it will transport them to Earth's oceans. Once through it, Tritannus and the Trix quickly find themselves just outside of the village inhabited by Selkies. Phylla catches a glimpse of the group and swims off to warn the rest of the Selkies in order to lead them into battle. She quickly amasses a group of Warrior Selkies and they all swim straight for Tritannus and the Trix armed with spears and shields. Meanwhile, the Winx are somewhere else within Earth's oceans watching over a group of scuba divers. Stella is confused as to why they are doing so because the place they are in is so tranquil, but Bloom insists that they can never be too careful as the ocean is a very dangerous place to be in. Stella then pouts over Bloom not knowing how to relax as her friends swim around, enjoying their newly acquired Harmonix forms. Bloom and Tecna then notice one of the scuba divers taking a picture of a bright orange fish and Tecna notes that that species of fish has become endangered due to all of the pollution that the ocean has been facing. Flora questions how the people of Earth remain unaware of the damage the pollution is causing and points out that nature is in serious danger. However, the Winx's moment of peace is quickly ruined by a sudden whirlpool headed their way! The whirlpool wastes no time engulfing the scuba divers as well as the rare fish, so Flora casts her Autumn Vortex in an attempt to blast them out of the whirlpool. Luckily, she is successful and the rare fish take a moment to thank them for their help. Stella wonders how Flora was able to understand the fish until Musa clarifies that they will not be able to communicate effectively with aquatic life until they obtain their Sirenix powers. Bloom then proposes that they take the scuba divers up to the surface for now and, after doing so, the Winx overhear the two scuba divers discussing strange occurrences that have been going on in the Bermuda Triangle. Bloom suggests that they investigate the Bermuda Triangle for these strange occurrences as their Harmonix powers will make it easier, but the scuba divers try to talk her and the Winx out of it as the area is far too dangerous. They then speed off on their boat, leaving the Winx to their own business. Meanwhile, Tritannus and the Trix have arrived at the center of the Bermuda Triangle, where Tritannus begins absorbing all of the pollution from the sunken ship below him. Little do they know is that Phylla and the army of Selkies have followed them and so the Selkies launch a surprise attack on the evill group. The Trix are caught off-guard by the Selkies' attack but Tritannus assures her that they have a secret weapon hidden up their sleeve. As the group tries to fight off the Selkies, large spikes begin to rise from the seafloor. Just as the Winx are approaching the Bermuda Triangle, a deafening roar echoes through the ocean's depths. Bloom urges for the girls to pick up the pace as they may have to stop something much bigger than they had originally thought. Luckily, the Winx make it to the source of the roaring and find Tritannus and the Trix fighting the Selkie Army. Their battle is cut short, however, when the seafloor crumbles below them, swallowing the Selkies and Tritannus into the crevice. The Winx and Trix are barely able to escape the vortex as a monstrous face reveals itself from under the cloud of dirt and dust. The face refers to itself as the Jaws of the Abyss as it boasts over how it prefers preying on the unwary. Icy blames the Winx for Tritannus being swallowed by the Jaws of the Abyss and her sisters get ready to attack. That is until Bloom proclaims that the Jaws of the Abyss are too strong for them to take on alone and that, if they wish to save their loved ones, the two groups must settle their differences to form a truce. Icy agrees with Bloom on the idea of working together and Bloom believes that this would also be a good time to save Tritannus. Aisha starts to think that her cousin may be willing to repent for all of his evil deeds if they do so, however, some of them are still having doubts. Darcy and Stormy complain about not wanting to go near the Jaws of the Abyss, even proposing that they leave Tritannus behind, though unfortunately, Icy does not intend on leaving without Tritannus. Stormy wonders if Tritannus has managed to melt Icy's ice cold heart but Icy insists that they will only be able to conquer every ocean of every realm with Tritannus by their side. Darcy and Stormy ultimately agree to follow Icy into the Jaws of the Abyss as Bloom urges for everyone to have courage as they head directly for its mouth. As they do so, the Jaws of the Abyss boasts about still being hungry. Once they are close enough, the Trix each unleash a spell against the Jaws of the Abyss, but they barely affect the creature. Feeling as though they have no other choice, Bloom pulls out her Sirenix Box to consult her Guardian of Sirenix. Once she has been fully summoned, Bloom asks for her Guardian to tell her how to get the Jaws to open, so Bloom's Sirenix Guardian tells her that the Jaws prefer to prey on marine life. In that moment, the school of orange minnows that the Winx had saved earlier swim towards them. Flora tries to get them to flee until she is interrupted by Nissa, who explains that the minnows wish to help the Winx. Bloom lets her Sirenix Guardian return to her Box as the rest of the Winx nervously watch the school of minnows make their way towards the Jaws. Once they get close enough, the Jaws open its large mouth, swallowing the Winx, Trix and remaining Selkies into its gullet. After making quite the rough landing, the Winx and Trix find themselves inside the Jaws of the Abyss's mouth and see that Tritannus and the Selkies seem to have gotten stuck in between the rocks walls. Icy rushes to Tritannus' side, relieved that he did not die as Bloom rushes towards Phylla, who explains that they cannot free themselves because of the slime that cases the rock walls. In order to free themselves, the Winx cast their Harmonix Convergence alongside the Trix's Simultaneous Attack at the rock walls. Afterwards, the group hears a loud bellowing sound coming towards them that turns out to be coming from a giant whirlpool that is headed their way. With the Selkies freed, the Winx try to get them to flee before the whirlpool can hit them. Darcy and Stormy flee as well for their own safety as Icy rushes towards Tritannus' side a second time due to him still being stuck within the walls. Icy desperately tries to pull Tritannus free but it is no use, so Tritannus calls out to Aisha, hoping that his cousin can free him. Bloom notices that Aisha has not caught up to anybody and turns back, feeling as though she cannot leave her behind, so she tasks the rest of the Winx with seeing that the Selkies all escape safely. Meanwhile, Aisha, still holding onto her hope that Tritannus will change his ways, launches her Thirteenth Seal at the walls behind Tritannus and frees him. Just as she tries to catch up with her friends, Aisha takes a blast to her back from Tritannus' triton which he claims to be a thank-you gift for freeing him. Aisha then drops to the seafloor unconscious as Tritannus and Icy flee together. On her way back to the bottom of the Jaws' mouth, Bloom catches Tritannus and Icy cackling as they make their escape. She demands to know what the pair have done to Aisha and quickly realizes that it is becoming too dark to see anything below her. Suddenly, a golden light shines from right behind her and Bloom finds herself surrounded by the school of minnows. Realizing that the minnows are shining their magical light for her sake, Bloom pleads for them to show her Aisha's whereabouts. The minnows sniff at the sea around them and dart off towards the bottom, leaving a streak of light as they make their way down. Bloom follows their light and finds her friend unconscious as the whirlpool approaches, so she swiftly scoops Aisha up into her arms as she follows the minnows on their way out. Once they make it to the opening of the Jaws' mouth, Bloom finds that its mouth has almost closed on her. Picking up her speed, Bloom just barely manages to make it out in one piece with Aisha in her arms and the minnows right behind her. As Bloom regroups with the rest of her friends, the Jaws' spikes begin to retract as it sinks back into the bottom of the ocean. Bloom sets Aisha down somewhere safe as the rest of the Winx are relieved that the two of them are safe and sound. Musa apologizes for letting Tritannus and the Trix escape but Bloom believes that they should focus on the positives: that Aisha and the Selkies were able to make it out with their lives. Just then, Aisha regains consciousness and asks about what had happened while she was out. Flora reveals to the Andros Fairy that Bloom had saved her life and Bloom clarifies that she could not have done it without the help of their new fish friends. She and Stella then see the minnows off as they swim off into another part of the ocean, still shining their light. Aisha, however, blames herself for putting Bloom's life in danger as she believes that she jeopardized the safety of a friend by going back for Tritannus. Bloom tries to assure Aisha that everything is okay but Aisha is still fairly disheartened with finally realizing that Tritannus, her cousin, is irredeemable. Bloom then tries to assure Aisha a second time by telling her not to think about that now as she has faith that they will be able to stop Tritannus once and for all. Stella proposes that they all head home and the six fairies make their way towards the surface as a pair of stingrays swim by. Spells Used *Autumn Vortex - Used by Flora in an attempt to blast the scuba divers and endangered fish out of the whirlpool. *Hypnotic Ray - Used by Darcy alongside Icy's Ice Prism and Stormy's Destructive Lightning against the Jaws of the Abyss. *Ice Prism - Used by Icy alongside Darcy's Hypnotic Ray and Stormy's Destructive Lightning against the Jaws of the Abyss. *Destructive Lightning - Used by Stormy alongside Icy's Ice Prism and Darcy's Hypnotic Wave against the Jaws of the Abyss. *Harmonix Convergence - Used by the Winx alongside the Trix's Simultaneous Attack in an attempt at freeing everyone from the Jaws of the Abyss's mouth. *Simultaneous Attack - Used by the Trix alongside the Winx's Harmonix Convergence in an attempt at freeing everyone from the Jaws of the Abyss's mouth. *Thirteenth Seal - Used by Aisha to free Tritannus. Fall Vortex(I105).png|''Autumn Vortex!'' ICHWDL(I105).png|''Ice Prism!, ''Hypnotic Wave! and Destructive Lightning! Winx+Trix Convergence(I105).png|''Harmonix Convergence!'' and Simultaneous Attack! Thirteenth Seal(I105).png|''Thirteenth Seal!'' Mistakes *Every time the focus is off of the Trix, Icy and Stormy's gloves turn into full gloves without any of their stylized openings. *Sometimes the Winx's eyebrows will go missing. *As the Winx are being thanked by the rare fish on page 6, the rest of Flora's hair is missing. *As Icy declares that she will never leave Tritannus behind on page 13, her gloves go completely missing in one of the panels. *Once the Winx and Trix find themselves inside the Jaws of the Abyss on page 17, Nissa is seen stuck in between the rocks on the wall like Tritannus and the other Selkies even though she was perfectly fine with the others on page 15. Debuts *Bollabies *Tritannus *Unnamed Scuba Divers *Luminous Minnows *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Enemies **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Tritannus *Selkies **Phylla **Illiris **Lemmy **Desiryee **Sonna **Nissa *Guardians of Sirenix **Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Animals **Bollabies **Luminous Minnows *Humans **Unnamed Scuba Divers Trivia *Despite being their bonded selkies, Serena and Lithia does not appear in this issue. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Harmonix